


Lila Visits Gabrielle

by Little_Gory



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Modern life AU, Spouses In A Teeny Apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Gory/pseuds/Little_Gory
Summary: Gabrielle is visited by her sister, Lila, who traveled all the way across the country to see her. Some bonding time ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> This is a small piece of a greater series of works I am planning in my head. The series is planned to run somewhat parallel to the original TV show, with a few changes here and there to make it all make sense in a Modern Day AU. This piece would take place somewhere Post-Hope but Pre-Alti.  
> One needs to start somewhere and, for some reason, I decided to start in the middle. Eventually, I will put the series together into something chronological and organized.

A gentle, tentative knock resonated through the door. Gabrielle gasped lightly and dropped the dishtowel. She stooped to pick it up and returned it to its proper place hanging on the oven. Then, she turned and opened the door with a wide, greeting smile. “Lila!” 

Her sister gave a similar smile, and wrapped an arm around Gabrielle, her other hand holding a tray with a pair of coffees. “Sorry I’m late,” she said, breaking away. “I’m still lagged from the trip. I brought coffees to make up for it!”

Gabrielle ushered her sister inside. “Oh, don’t be silly! You don’t need to make up for anything. How was the bus ride?”

Lila took two steps into the apartment and stopped to take it in. She did not appear to hear the question, so wrapped up in scrutinizing her surroundings. At last she answered, absently, “Oh, it was fine.” 

Gabrielle gave Lila time to look around. Her eyes roamed the small apartment for several moments. She glanced from walls, to floor, to ceiling and back again. “Are you sure you’re okay here? It’s so small.”  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes and smiled, “Lila!”  
Lila turned with an apologetic expression. “Oh, I didn’t mean- It’s great, I love what you’ve done with it! But… I mean… You and Xena could always come back home. I know it would be a hassle to move across the country again… But… Mom and Dad miss you. And I do, too. You could stay with us while looking for a new place or…”

With a sigh, Gabrielle reached out and took the tray of coffees. She placed it on the kitchen table, which was but a step away from the front door. She gestured for Lila to sit, and she did the same on the only remaining chair. “You and I both know that wouldn’t work. You’ve seen Xena and Dad in the same room. The temperature drops at least ten degrees.” She sighed. “I know you’re just trying to look out for me-“  
Lila opened her mouth to interrupt, but Gabrielle held a hand to stop her.  
She continued earnestly, “But I’m happy, here. With her! I know it’s not much… But there really is more to life than a big house, and material possessions and…” She choked it out, “Children.” 

Lila smiled warmly at her sister. “Okay, Gabby. I believe you.” She took a sip of her coffee, eyes clearly darting around the walls and furniture. Curiousity was almost comically painted all over her face.  
Gabrielle leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. “Okay. Spit it out.”  
“What?” Lila’s eyes widened, feigning ignorance.  
“You have at least a million questions swimming around in that head,” Gabrielle pointed, “Go on and ask.”  
Lila gently placed her coffee on the table. She looked guilty, caught. “For starters… Where is Xena?”  
“At work.” Gabrielle answered promptly.  
“And what does she do again?”  
“She’s a personal trainer. She trains women in self-defense and basic fitness. She runs her own business almost entirely by herself.”  
“Almost entirely?”  
Gabrielle quirks an eyebrow and flashes a smile, “I help.”  
Lila bit her lip and looked at her hands. “Doesn’t… Doesn’t it make you jealous?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean… She’s away all the time… Working with other women…”  
Gabrielle smiled serenely, “Of course not. I trust her.”

Lila sighed. “I wish I had a relationship like you have with Xena…” She glanced sidelong at the wedding photo propped up on the window sill. The brides were in flowing wedding gowns, Xena in black and Gabrielle in white. Xena had the smaller woman in cradled in her arms, and they were kissing passionately for the camera.  
Gabrielle smiled at the photo, her heart warming with the memories. “You will, Lila. You’re a beautiful, confident, smart young woman. If you keep your mind open, and aren’t against putting a little work into it, you’ll find it.”  
“Thanks, Gabby.” Lila smiled.  
“Just don’t rush into anything, and you’ll be fine.”  
Lila raised an eyebrow, “Wait, isn’t that exactly what you did?”  
Gabrielle laughed, “Yes! And I got lucky. I rushed headlong into my soul mate.”  
Lila laughed. “Fair enough. So, you going to give me a tour?”

Around the corner from the kitchen was a short hall that leads to the bedroom and bathroom. It ended at a squat shelf full of books and photos. The door to the bedroom, on the left, was closed tight. The bathroom door, just across from it, was slightly ajar. Through the crack, the bathroom sink could be seen, lit up by morning sunlight. To the right, directly across from the kitchen, was the living room. A single couch sat in front of a small flatscreen TV which was supported only by the floor. A SNES, PS2, Wii and Xbox 360 were lined up next to the TV, their accompanying controllers neatly wrapped up and placed to the side. A shelf full of games, movies, and more books dominated the left furthermost corner. A desk covered in papers, notebooks and a sleeping laptop was on the wall behind the TV, next to the shelf. Aside from that, the room was bare. To the right, a glass sliding door led to a tiny, unfurnished balcony. 

Gabrielle chattered about the various memorabilia on the shelf in the hall after pointing out the bathroom and her and Xena’s bedroom. Then, she led Lila to the living room and gestured with both hands – precariously waving her coffee – to her collection of books, and her little writing desk. Lila took it all in, nodding slowly to herself. At last, the two nestled on the tiny couch and sipped at their coffees.  
“So, what do you think?” Gabrielle asked to break the silence.  
“I like it,” Lila answered, “It’s Spartan, but cozy.”  
Gabrielle uttered a small snrk of amusement. “With this many games and books? If Xena had her way, it would be a whole lot more Spartan, trust me. That woman has no sense of home-building.”  
Lila chuckled. “Only keep around what you can carry, right?”  
“Exactly! She moved around a lot when she was younger. She’s been all over the country. Oh, the stories she has to tell…” Gabrielle trailed off in wonder.  
“I’ll bet.” Lila finished off her coffee. “Hey, Gabby?”  
Gabrielle hesitated. She was waiting for her keen-eyed sister to pick up on something off. “Yes?”  
“How often do you get out of the house?”  
Gabrielle hid behind her coffee cup, even though she drained it but moments before. “Oh, you know… I get out for walks. I visit our neighbor, Joxer, he’s a goofy man-child. But he’s a good friend.”  
Lila didn’t take the bait. “I’ve been wondering… How you’ve been since…” She pressed.  
Gabrielle sighed. She tore the paper sleeve off the coffee cup and toyed with it to keep her hands occupied. “Honestly? It’s been hard.” She answered after a pause. “I’ve been seeing a therapist weekly, which helps. Xena’s always here for me, which is nice… She went through a similar experience, so she really, really understands.” She smiled, barely-masked pain evident in her eyes.  
“I’m glad to hear it.” Lila smiled sadly, “I know I’m busy a lot, and miles away but… If you ever need anything, let me know. Okay?”  
“Of course. Thank you.” Gabrielle squished her sister in a hug.  
Lila squeezed tight, “Anything. Just ask.”  
Gabrielle nodded against Lila’s shoulder, and then broke the hug. She wiped a fledgling tear away. Then, she turned to her sister. “Want to play Mario Kart?”  
“You’re on.” Lila grinned.


End file.
